kick_it_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Topics
Coach actions Coach actions are reinforcements for your team and cost coach action points (CAP). At the moment there are 2 Coach actions which you can start all in the time in the coach screen. Here are some tips for you: "Speech" Cost: 3 CAP This coach action is just useful if your moral is between 0 and 2 (nothing else happens). If you use this coach action your team will get +1 moral point. You see it will be very easy to get your moral to +3. The mental coach you should activated after the three caps, because then you can get a moral of +4 with not too much expense. "Particular training" Cost: 6 CAP If you put these trainers action, one expandable player improved (player with +, ++ oder +++) get 1 point. Attention: When you have players with one +, the player can be fully expanded and loses his +. As a result, the value of the player enormous sink! More coach actions are being planned. (The current coach actions are not effective in directly games against opponents, like it was before Kio 6.0) Cup What tournaments are there? Junior Cup (JC):limited to Q40 / max. 1.000 prestige - for beginner. Junior League (JL): 3 games in a league mode, Q40 without prestige limit,for manful beginners and teams who want to get the "Junior-Cup-medal". Amateur Cup C (ACC): limited to Q50 / max. 2.000 prestige - for beginner who have a higher strange as Q40. Amateur Cup B (ACB): limited to Q60 / max. 4.000 prestige - for beginner who have a higher strange as Q50. Amateur Cup A (ACA): limited to Q70 / max. 8.000 prestige - for beginner who have a higher strange as Q60. Amateur League (AL): 5 games in a league mode, Q70 without prestige limit,for manful beginners and teams who want to get the "Amateur-Cup-medal". KiO Cup B (KCB): limited to Q80 / without prestige limit KiO Cup A (KCA): limited to Q90 / without prestige limit KiO League (KL): 5 games in a league mode, limited to Q90 / without prestige limit. Platinum Cup (PC): without Q limit and prestige limit Platinum League (PL): 5 games in league mode, without Q limit and prestige limit. Regional Cup (RC): 1x daily (late afternoon, early evening) in a K.O. mode. You can only see the cup in your geographic region where you are. There are currently (as of oct 2016) the following Regio Cups: Germany West, South, East, North Europe North: NL,BE,LU,GB,IE,PL,SE,NO,FI,IS,DK Europe South: FR,ES,PT,IT,AT,CH,GR,LI,TR Iran Scout discovery Apart from the transfer market, packs and the academy there is another possibility to get new players: The Scout. There is a special challenge whose reward calls "Scout discovery". If you solve this challenge the scout is in discovery mode. You can see this in his screen. When you start the scout to search a player, while the discovery mode is on, you won't get a list with players who has the right setting you have set. You get only one player with exact values you want! This player belong from an anonymous team. No other manager can buy this player, only you! You have the chance to buy this player, while he is in the scout list. There are one or two buying options. One for a certain number of rubies, the other for a smaller number of rubies plus a sum of money. You can choose one of these options. The player change to your clan immediately. Because you can specify a specialization in the Scout discovery, you can build your "Wishplayer". Attention: In the higher platinum area the prices are very high. Morale Morale is an element, which may be essential if the opponent is exactly the same strength as you. The more you play, the less problems to keep the morale high. * Your team has always 0 to 10 moral points. If it's higher your team plays better. * Every won match gives you the chance to get the event "Unity". The chances increase depending on the game type (League and Tournament more probable than in friendlies) and the opponent (against stronger opponents the chances grow). Beginner up to 1000 prestige get a bonus. * Every 5:33 hours (333 minutes) your team's morale is reduced by 1. * For a tournament win you get one morale point. * If you have superstitious players and at least one mascot, sometimes there will be a mascot party after a win. A Button shows up showing a mascot. When you click on the button you get one morale point, too. (more superstitious players, more likely) * Higher strength players who are too strong for a lower strength tournament, can lead to a -1 morale event. More higher players in lower cups, more likely. That makes it unattractive to play Amateur Cups with a platinum team. Of course you can play with silver players in these cups, win it and get the morale point. * +10 when you win a championship or qualify for the next higher league. * -10 when you descent in the next lower league. * There is a coach action you can use to increase your morale by 1 but only up to 3. * The mental coach can add a morale point once each day when activated. No-Go Simple rule of thumb: Fair play please! Playing with a lower strengh than possible in league matches is considered as unfair play by most managers. The automatic coach setup improves bad setups right before league matches for platinum teams, so real "hard" manipulation is not possible. Other cases still happen, and we have to live with that, for example in standard cups. Several thousand players are playing our game. There are always two or three who don't understand what the phrase "fair play" is all about. But we have to live with that, as this "human factor" exists in any multiplayer game. Warnings will be issued for obvious intentionally losing matches in leagues or important tournaments! That said, while it is not forbidden to change team strength during standard tournaments, we strongly advise you to try to play fair against all opponents, and even try to win against your clan mates. Your players, your fans and your opponents will greatly appreciate that, and to win playing fair is the best way of winning, isn't it? Clarification: It is not forbidden to play with multiple teams on multiple devices, even in one cup. But do not use this fact to your advantage! It is strongly discouraged to play with multiple teams in the same league, because multiple correctly "guessed" formation settings already are suspicious and, if repeated, result in bans for the second team. Harassment and insults you should abstain from. If you see some teams with shortcuts, it mostely have a background. Often they are in a Clan and don't want that you use their shortcut, too. Official clans can arrange that the shortcut will be removed and your renaming was in vain. If you have a yellow card and get another warning, you get a yellow-red card leading to a temporary ban. Note that yellow cards vanish after some time. Also note that after any yellow-red card, the next warning means ban forever. Inactive Mode When you initially not want to play Kio, the team goes in an inactive mode, as soon as you don't come 20 days in the game. Inactive mode means that your players don't age and the weekly costs are not deducted. You can all the time start in the same point when your pleasure is higher.